Flash memory devices such as memory cards typically have a single relatively slow speed interface. Additionally, all of the content on the flash memory device is visible via that interface, and there are no supporting features to provide content protection in order to provide, for example, entertainment content to a user that is secured and/or is protected from a user attempting to misuse the content.